Heart's Desire : Hybrid with a Shot Gun
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: When Damon sires and falls hopelessly in love with Elena - when Jeremy leaves Alessandra for Bonnie.. where does that leave Giselle and Alessandra? With Katherine, a newly turned hybrid after Elena shoved the cure down her throat, all three Petrovas go to the western states, following their hearts and the pull.. Giselle/Jax. Alessandra/Juice. Katherine/?


Heart's Desire : Hybrid with a ShotGun

M

Giselle, based on my story 'Hearts Desire' with Giselle and Damon, for Jax. Alessandra, from the same story, for .. Juice? Don't know yet. Damon is hot and all but I didn't like the turnout with him and Elena. That sucked. So here it is. Please review and tell me - good or bad - what you think?

Tara and Wendy bashing. Silas will show up, Gemma with be trying to play match maker, and Caroline will be in the story as well.

Summary : When Damon sires and falls hopelessly in love with Elena - when Jeremy leaves Alessandra for Bonnie.. where does that leave Giselle and Alessandra? With Katherine, a newly turned hybrid after Elena shoved the cure down her throat, all three Petrovas go to the western states, following their hearts and the pull..

..

It seemed to take all of the willpower inside of her to keep the tears away and keep trying to swallow the harsh lump in her throat as she drove, her non bloody hands making finger little engravings in the steering wheel. She was angry with herself, angry that she was not taking her anger out on everyone that seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She breathed in slowly and looked sharply at the passenger seat that Rose just was sitting in, the light pole casting a orange spotlight on it as if to taunt her for losing her best friend, yet another of her descendants.

Why did it seem like.. no matter how hard she tried.. no matter how much she sacrificed.. it didn't change anything in the end.. it didn't matter.. It wasn't good enough.

**_"I am not sorry that I am in love with you!"_**

Giselle Petrova, a hybrid and literally the one who accidentally started the magical world, pulled the car over and breathed in deeply, feeling that if she was human she would have to worry about worse then the panic attack she was having now. After everything they have been though, after taking a backseat in that damned sacrifice to have Elena's soul temporary inside of her body, taking advantage and flipping through her memories, Elena turned everyone against her - besides Katherine, Alessandra, Caroline, and the originals. Giselle warned them about Silas, knew him personally and how it still gave her shivers just thinking about him, Qetsiyah, and a sad little story of a girl that looked alot like Giselle herself being weak, young, and too trusting.

When it was found out that she was the real monster that went bump in the night, that they didn't have to go off to some island for the cure when she could have all this time took away the vampire gene inside of Elena or anyone that asked for it, they regretted their decision to be harsh to her as they damn well should. Nevermind that she and Damon were lovers (Yeah, that went to hell when he fucking sired Elena.), nevermind that Giselle saved them all too many times then she would admit outloud. It seemed to them, she was only useful when they needed her and she didn't know how Bonnie deals with it all because Giselle felt like they beat her Born-before-the-first-century-ass, tore her heart out, stepped on it, and gave it back to her in pieces.

Her hands should be bloody right now.

Then the tragic little subject of Tatia, her beautiful daughter that died as a human - the mother that Alessandra never got to know because of Esther.. Even when the wicked witch was dead that tried to terrorize the good munchkins of Oz, Giselle couldn't help but still growl mental at the name of the person that took away everything from her..

_Giselle smiled at the newly turned Katerina as they partied together, the girl looked so much like her daughter it hurt but she shook those thoughts away, saving them for the second she was alone and handed the girl a drink that had blood mixed in it. Taking one for herself, she turned from the bar, trying to tune out the blaring music that was making her have a headache she located Alessandra. The girl was smiling, dressed in her white beautiful beaded dress that moved with every move she took._

_"So, Katerina, do you think adjusting well to being turned?" Giselle knew Katerina was, it was merely a trick question. Being around since the first century, she would be brainless to see flaws in a newborn vampire's adjustment. She wouldn't have brought Katerina out here, surrounded by humans, if she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was fine with the blood around her. Katerina didn't have any selfesteem, something that Giselle was working hard to bring up, and if Katerina knew deep down she was - without a doubt - doing well.._

_"I.. think so." Giselle gave her a raised eyebrow, and forced to hold back her sigh. "I.." Katerina looked around, and Giselle could see that even though she was tempted she knew her boundaries, before looking at her more firmly, "I know so."_

_Slowly Giselle's raised eyebrow lowered and a smirk spread onto her lips, before nodding to the girl and walking over to Alessandra. She damned Klaus for making Katerina so afraid, her family for taking her baby away.. Katerina had a hard life, but she was a survivor. She will be fine._

_Later that night Giselle's baby blue eyes would smolder lovingly at Alessandra were she was walking inbetween Katerina and her when something caught her eye. In the shadows a familiar oval face slowly showed only half of it's features of olive skin and dark brown eyes. Giselle's body froze where she stood, eyes unblinking at the woman before she murmured a name that made the woman disappear faster then even she could watch, "Tatia.."_

She spent decades following the illusion of her long lost daughter, and it wasn't until all the ghosts came back did she come waltzing back. She was solid, unghostlike, and more then anything else.. A vampire.

A wave of betrayal hit her blind side mixed with longing, sadness, and anger. A thousand years.. A _THOUSAND_ years and she was still there.. still walking and talking instead of six feet underground and..

Giselle bit her lip but not enough time to close off the whimper that forced it's way out, banging her head on the steering wheel and effectively beeping the horn. A gasp tore through her ears as Giselle looked in the backseat, the little girl that was fifteen had blonde hair, cinnamon brown eyes and olive skin. "Sorry, Alessandra.." Her voice thick with a mixture of sadness and her italian accent, "I didn't mean to wake you." She truthfully forgot she was in the back seat along with a newly turned but asleep Katerina - Katherine, she supposed was what she should be calling her now.. reactivating the gene hurt for five seconds that seemed like five long minutes.

"It's okay, grams.." She heard rather then saw a seat belt click open and the young girl swung her lethal body up into the passenger seat and smiled sadly at the older blonde, as if she could read her mind but Giselle shook that off. It wasn't exactly hard, and Giselle felt selfish.. Tatia may have been her daughter but she was Alessandra's mother. She was not only abandoned by said mother as a baby against Giselle's wishes, she was also abused, neglected, and thrust into a world she probably never even dreamed of. Giselle pulled the younger blonde into her arms and held her, holding back her own tears as Ally cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Alessandra.." Giselle said, and even though she didn't know truthfully herself she said it anyways because she remembered wishes someone said it to her when she herself was abused and left naked in some alleyway surrounded by the dead bodies of said abusers. She knew she had to be the stronger one here so her hands held onto the little girl more firmly, and tuck her matching honey blonde hair in the space between her shoulder and her neck which was quickly becoming wet with Alessandra's salty tears. They never had time to grieve.. even if for Alessandra it was the mere idea of a mother.

She could sense that Katherine was awaking, but the doppelganger didn't want to interrupt the moment both grandmother and granddaughter needed, and for that she was thankful.

We had the best years of our lives,

But you and I would never be the same,

September took me by surprise,

And I was left to watch the seasons change.

Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...

It's been so quiet since you're gone,

And everyday feels more like a year,

Sometimes I wish I could move on,

The memories would all just disappear.

So many things I should've,

Said when I had the chance,

So many times we took it all for granted -

Giselle gritted her pearly white teeth at the lyrics before turning the dial of the radio.

Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough -

Exasperated, Giselle changed it again.

You didn't ask for this

Nobody ever would

Caught in the middle of this dysfunction

It's your sad reality

_"Esther!" She growled at the woman, circling the flame that held Tatia, the original doppelganger, captive who was crying out for her, making Giselle panic and start her own spell. Esther was blasted out of the circle but Giselle paid her no mind as she used her supernatural speed to Tatia and forced blood in her system, but it was already to late._

_Giselle cried. Cried for Tatia - she knew that she shouldn't have turned her human. She cried because she was angry - why did her family have to pay for Esther's mistakes? She cried, weeping for everything, yet when she looked at the sky begging but nothing happened. She heard a whimper and saw Esther bring her hand to the back of her head, pulling it back Giselle could seem that she pulled back with blood. Good. Her eyes grew heavy as her eyes shifted, glaring at the woman that killed her precious miracle._

_Esther's eyes widened as she took in the angry stance and eyes of Giselle._

_"My family had to pay because you laid on your back with a wolf! So Elijah and Niklaus liked Tatia - So what! That is no reason to kill her!" The blue in her eyes brightened, the white in her eyes - the sclera - became black. It made her look dangerous with her vampire veins around each of them. "You!" Her eyes brightened as if there was electricity running through them as her Italian accent grew louder. "Messed. With. The. Wrong. FAMILY!"_

It's your messed up family tree

And all your left with all these questions.

Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was? Do you have to carry what they've handed down?

_Run._

_A toddler with blonde curly hair ran as fast as she could pull herself, glancing back once her baby blue eyes widened in fear when she saw fire and many men carrying it as they screamed things that she couldn't understand. Fear coursed through her, was she bad? She honestly didn't mean to! One second she saw - red, that was the color her mommy taught her - felt something come from her and the next she had to have it._

_She licked her red stained lips nervously as she could hear them run through them run through the trees to chase her.. and she really didn't think they wanted to play tag. "Find her!" A man with blonde hair that she knew was her daddy ordered, making some of the men leave but only one stayed. He had black short hair with matching dark eyes._

_"We will find her, Axel." Her daddy's friend put his hands on his shoulder, "She didn't kill her, did she?"_

_Their fire sticks in their hands showed her daddy's solemn face as he shook his head, "No. I managed to pull her off but if I didn't.. If I didn't get there in time.."_

_His friend looked deep in thought, "When we find her... What.. I means she may be... but she's still your daughter."_

_Her father scoffed out in disgust at the last word, shaking his head and said six little words that broke her heart into little pieces, "She is no daughter of mine."_

_Listening for footsteps, she grabbed the ends of her white lacey first century dress and jumped soundlessly from her high perch in the tree that was beside them. Closing her eyes, she tried to will the water in her eyes away and looked around the tree before backing away from it slowly.. only to hit a pair of legs behind her. Dread filled her little lethal body as she turned but was surprised that it wasn't one of her daddy's men or himself for that matter.. it was in fact a woman. Brown skin was darker then her golden one as she looked curiously at the tall woman in front of her. She had long back hair, wore a black dress, had a feathered long red earring in one ear and had something about her that made the child know she was special like her._

_She watched weary as the woman bent down, looking at her with something the child could not name as she took a step back - looking at the woman and the forest around her to see if there was anyone else around her. There wasn't._

_"Now why would a young child such as yourself be out here in the forest? .. What is your name, young one?" The stranger of the woman asked softly and the child knew she shouldn't talk to her, her mommy said so.. but the woman felt good.. nice.. safe.. and since her father... What choice was there? Where could she go?_

**_"She is no daughter of mine."_**

_"Giselle..."_

_The woman smiled and her eyes seemed to light up with untold secrets, "Nice to meet you, Giselle. My name is Qetsiyah," She grabbed the child's hand, smirking deeply when the young child looked in awe and childish innocence as Qetsiyah let her powerful aura be acknowledged. The child didn't know her full potential, how very unlucky for her.. but for Qetsiyah.. and ... "And I believe we have a great deal in common with each other."_

No, this is not your legacy

This is not your destiny

Yesterday does not define you

No, this is not your legacy

This is not your meant to be

I can break the chains that bind you

I have a dream for you

It's better than where you've been

It's bigger than your imagination

You're gonna find real love

And you're gonna hold your kids

You'll change the course of generations-

Giselle turned the volume all the way down to mute and narrowed her eyes at it as if it offended her, her hands slowly twitching with tension to pull it harshly out of the car and toss it acrossed the highway. "_No music_!" She growled out before putting in car in drive and taking off down the highway, ignoring the wide eyed looks that were shared between Katherine and Alessandra.

"Where are we going?" Alessandra said cautiously, not wanting to anger Giselle any further by the question though she knew her grams never did get pissed at her before.

"It all depends if you both want to come with me. I feel this.. pull.. toward the West. I think I will go see what it is, you are both welcome to come. If we stay, Katherina will be my sister since the doppelgangers are a copy of me and you won't pass as anything else, and Alessandra will have to choose between being the daughter of Katherine or I. Make no mistake though, you betray me Katherine and so help me good, I will kill you." Giselle narrowed her eyes in her mirror at the girl that looked sheepishly at her and nodded at the blonde, and then Giselle looked at the young blonde girl, who seemed happy that she felt a pull in the West. "I have enough training after all these years to take any job."

"I feel a pull to the West as well, and no offense grams but I would like to be Katherine's daughter.. she looks like mom and all and-" Giselle shook her head at Alessandra's rambling and smiled calmly, effectively squashing the feelings that were consuming her as Katherine's eyes lite up at the very idea of a 'daughter'. Giselle kept driving, tuning out what was being said between the two as they played 'Twenty Questions', and wondering what was pulling her and Alessandra to the western states.

She could only hope that her life was about to change for the better.

..

..

..

Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
